This new tea rose originated as a seedling hybrid produced by me at my nursery at Pleasanton, Calif. by my crossing the variety `Sonia` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,095) with pollen from the variety `Prominent` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,380) and the present seedling of that hybridization was selected by me for propagation because of the very Light Red coloration of its bloom and the sturdy long stemmed upright growth habit. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by budding with such success that under my direction, propagation of this new plant was continued through several successive generations which proved conclusively that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed and its homogeneity could be assured. This new plant is now being propagated by budding at my nursery at Wasco, Calif.